Gold Digger
by WWEass
Summary: SLASH: Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase have been together for 3 years. Ted has a special night planned. However, Cody has a little special night of his own planned. What happens when Cody is lusting after Ted, and his money? This is my first time writing some kind of romantic story. There's a special twist at the end that will reveal Cody's real intentions.
1. Cody's Idea of a Special Night

"One! Two! Three! Ring the bell!" The referee called for the bell after Cody Rhodes hit his finisher, Cross Rhodes, on his opponent. This opponent was not any ordinary person though. He was none other than Cody's former Legacy stable-mate and tag team partner Ted DiBiase. Once he heard his entrance music play throughout the arena in Tampa, Florida, he jumped up and waited for the referee to raise his arm in victory. After a few minutes, the two made their way back to the backstage area and to the large locker room that was occupied by the majority of the men on the main roster. "Good job as always," Cody started, smiling in his boyfriend's direction. "We put on an awesome match, a perfect way to start off our anniversary celebration! I'm expecting that you have big plans?"

"Of course I have big plans. We gotta celebrate three years together the right way, don't ya think?" Ted smiled a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't necessarily like the fact that he always had to lose to Cody, but, he would have to deal with that. It was a fact that Rhodes was the bigger Superstar between them. They were set on the same trajectory, but, fate had different plans for their standing within the company. But, now wasn't the time for that. Now, was the time to celebrate. "I was thinking we could have dinner at that restaurant you were eyein' earlier in the day. The one that smelled lasagna, according to you."

"That sounds perfect! You know me so well." Cody wrapped his arms around Ted's waist and put on his best puppy dog face, knowing it was Ted's weakness. Every couple of weeks, Cody manages to convince Ted to present him with money and gifts. An allowance, if you will. As Cody looked deeply into Ted's eyes, his hands slowly traveled down to Ted's round, trunk covered ass, knowing that was always enough to send his man over the edge.

"Cody...no gifts until we get home...Cody..." Dibiase knew good and well that he was weak to the other man's puppy dog face. He didn't quite know what it was about that particular look, but, it managed to get him every single time. That, added with the hands roaming and squeezing his ass, was enough to make him cave. "Ok...just ONE for now..."

Cody leaned in and pecked Ted on the lips. "Love you Teddy!" He said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, yeah, ya little weasel." Ted playfully ruffled Cody's hair a bit before walking off and heading toward the shared locker room between them. Even though he was kinda low on the company totem pole, he still managed to get his own locker room. Cody, more or less, moved in.

Cody quickly followed Ted into the room, loving the fact that he had a private locker room with his love. Although Ted wasn't high on the roster, he still managed to get the same benefits of a main event guy. Thanks to his beloved trust fund, and being the son of the Million Dollar Man and all. "When are we gonna go to dinner? I'm ready to start celebrating right away, baby!" Cody began to peel his white and black trunks down to his ankles, and kicking his boots off in the process. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Ted watched Cody as he made his way through to the shower. He loved the fact that Rhodes always chose not to wear anything under his trunks. Actually, what was there not to love about Cody? Ted could make an entire list, but, that would take hours and he didn't have that long. He began to take off his ring test as well, reaching into his bag and grabbing his street clothes.

As Cody entered the large shower room, he quickly turned on the hot water, and felt the steam cover the room. He loved the way the warm water hit his tired muscles.

It wasn't long before Ted was in his 'birthday suit' as well. With his dry clothes set aside, he followed the sound of the water and made his way inside the shower room. He did, however, stand back for a second. He watched on as his boyfriend soaped himself up and let the water cascade down his magnificent figure. "You sure you ain't tryin' to tease me, Codes?"

"Not at all! Just trying to get clean." Cody giggled. "If I were trying to tease you, I would do a little bit of this..." Cody slowly began to bend over and touch his toes, while the warm water continued to flow down the young wrestler's ass and legs. As he leaned back up, he noticed Ted lick his lips. "Come on, this huge shower is big enough for the two of us."

He didn't need much more of an invitation than that. He walked forward and behind Cody, bending forward himself and wrapping his arms around the other's chest. "I guess you were right. We can fit in here." He chuckled a bit at his own joke before turning his boyfriend around in his arms. After a moment of looking into his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed his pouty lips.

Cody immediately accepted the kiss. He loved how aggressive of a kisser Ted was. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into Cody's mouth. All the Georgia native could do was open his mouth wide, granting Ted's tongue entrance into his mouth. Cody began to run his hands up and down Ted's broad back, and lower to his perfectly round bubble butt. He wanted Ted to slam him against a nearby wall and have his way with him, but he really wanted to spend a special night with his boyfriend of three years. So he stopped. "We should save the rest for later on tonight, baby. You're an animal when you kiss. I love it! But we really should be getting ready to start our anniversary celebration."

Now, it was Dibiase's turn to put on his puppy dog face. He even added a little whimper for extra effect. He knew Cody was right, but, he was already worked up. He didn't just want to let his erection die down.

"Come on baby, you prooomised..." Ted's puppy dog face was Cody's kryptonite, but he knew he could always do it better. "Please Teddy Bear? I promise when we get home, I will make you feel things you've never felt before!" Cody gripped Ted's throbbing 9 incher and kissed him on the neck. "Let's get dressed."

He grunted a bit as his silent pleas went unanswered. He would have to deal with his cock falling. However, he wasn't gonna leave the shower room just yet. Before Cody could turn to walk away fully, his arm was grabbed and he was spun right back into his boyfriend's arms, where he was kissed with all the passion the other man had inside for him. He stuck his tongue inside and everything. After he separated their lips, he gave him a hard smack on his ass. "Now, we can go get dressed." He smirked as he left the room and went for his dry clothes.

"Mmmph.." Cody couldn't help but moan out. He knew tonight was going to be unforgettable. He followed Ted out of the shower, grabbing two towels for them to dry off. He tossed one of the towels in Ted's direction and watched as he wrapped the towel around his waist. "I'm so excited for tonight, Teddy. But you know, I still haven't received that gift you promised you would give me before we took our shower." Cody said, turning to look at Ted to see his reaction. Before Ted could respond, he pouted his lips.

"Hold your horses, partner. I got the gift in my bag." Teddy chuckled a bit as he tied the towel securely around his waist. If anything, his boyfriend never forget anything when it came to presents. It was like a natural talent. He bent over, making sure to show off his towel-covered ass as much as possible, and reached down into his gym bag, moving things around until he found what he was looking for: a fresh pair of underwear. It may not seem like much of a gift, but, Cody had to read what it said on the back first. Then, he would understand. He tossed them over to Rhodes. "Here ya go."

Cody gasped when he saw the brand name along the waistband of the pink boxer briefs. "Andrew Christian underwear! You know I've been wanting a pair of these for a long time!" Cody looked like a little kid that has just opened his gifts on Christmas morning. "You know me so well. I love you!" Cody walked over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling Ted into a loving embrace. "I'm going to put these on now, just for you." Cody grabbed his towel, and dried off his naturally tanned body. He then turned his back to Ted and bent over as he slipped his feet into the briefs. He grabbed the valuable waistband and proudly pulled them up to his waist. Cody's present fit like a glove. He loved how incredibly tight and snug the briefs were on his ass, as well as his bulge. After turning back around, he looked directly at Ted. "How do I look?" The younger man asked, smirking.

In just those underwear alone, nobody could deny how amazing Cody's body was. Ted had never really been into fashion all that much. As long as it fit and it looked good, he bought it. He didn't really care about trends and whatnot. However, Cody always brought up that specific brand of underwear. No matter what the conversation, he always managed to slip it in. So, he figured he might as well get him some. He definitely made the right choice. He slowly walked forward and cupped his bulge before leaning in. With his Southern accent in full effect, he whispered as seductively as he could. "If it weren't our anniversary, I would take you right here right now..." He gave his bulge a little squeeze and tug as he finished whispering.

Simply hearing Ted speak, let alone whisper, with his thick southern accent shining through was enough to make Cody melt. He could already feel his cock start to swell. "Fuck, you're so hot baby.." Cody breathed out as he began to grind his ass against Ted's towel covered groin. "What about dinner? We wouldn't want to let our anniversary go to waste.. C'mon. Get dressed." Cody turned around and yanked Ted's towel off of his waist, revealing Ted's throbbing 9 inch cock. "You got hard again? What am I going to do with you?" Cody laughed as he slipped on a tight black t-shirt.

"What can I say, baby? You turn me on like nobody else can..." Ted laughed as he went over and began to put on his own set of clothes. He decided to go for a red t-shirt with black jeans. Red and black always looked good on him, no matter how they were worn.

"I turn you on? I had no idea I had that kind of effect on you!" Cody replied, trying to sound innocent. He slipped into a tight pair of jeans, and put on a pair of black shoes. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. That match we had left me starving..." Ted laced up his shoes and threw his gym bag over his shoulder, walking behind his boyfriend as they headed out toward the restaurant.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry too, for some food, and something else." Cody eyed the visible bulge in Ted's jeans. "As much as I really want to eat, I can't wait to get home so I can have you all to myself." Cody smiled, grabbing Ted's hand as they walked to the parking lot to Ted's rental car, and in a matter of minutes, the lovely couple were on their way to celebrate their three year anniversary.

"Looks like we both have the same feelings, huh? You're gonna have to give me more of a show with that pair of underwear you got. You know a couple seconds ain't good enough for Ted Dibiase Jr."

"I already told you, you will not be able to forget this night. I promise."

"Oh, really? And how do you plan on making this night so unforgettable?"

"Well, you've already seen what I have on under these jeans." Cody looked down at his jeans, then back at Ted, as he watched his lover drive. He could feel himself get more and more anxious the closer they got to the restaurant. "There are a few positions I've been planning for this special night to test out with you. I also used your credit card to pick up some toys for tonight too."

"Cody, you know I don't like you using my card without telling me first." It wasn't about the money. Dibiase had more than enough money to spend on whatever he wanted. It was about the principle. Cody had done this before and the results weren't quite desirable. "But, since it is our anniversary. I'll let it go. THIS time."

"Because you love me. Besides, you're gonna LOVE using those toys on me..." Cody replied in his best seductive voice.

"I'm sure I will. Now, stop trying to distract me. You don't want us to crash, do you?"

"Of course not." I think it's right up the street here.

Ted looked down the street and saw that his boyfriend had been correct. "Perfect. I'm so hungry right now, I could eat a horse." He was never at a loss for Southern sayings and literary phrases. He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and drove around to the valet section.

Cody exited the car first, before watching Ted hand over his keys to the valet parker. Once again hand in hand, the couple entered the restaurant, ready to finally start off their night. After the two took their seats, Cody began to look through the menu. He was immediately drawn to the highly expensive items on the list.

If it wasn't for the trust fund that he had, Dibiase would've been more worried about the prices of some of these dishes more than anything else. They were pretty expensive as a whole and he knew how expensive Rhodes' tastes were. The kid would only eat the finest of the finest food, which required finest of the finest money. He had more of an expensive taste than Ted did. That was really backwards thinking. "What are you thinking of getting?"

"The steak." Cody smiled his biggest smile as he watched for Ted's reaction. "We should get some really nice wine too."

He had a feeling he would drift toward the steak and wine. He pretended to be annoyed as he scoffed. "Ya know what? Sometimes, I think you're only after me for my money."

"Sometimes, I think you're only after me for my ass." Cody shot back, giving his trademark smirk. "You know I love you, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." Cody leaned in towards Ted for a kiss. A kiss that Ted could not refuse.

More recently, Teddy had been hearing mumblings from within the locker room. Something about Cody cheating on him with another Superstar. If he were the jealous type, he would've been more suspicious. Luckily for Cody, he wasn't. They'd been together for three years. Cody wouldn't just up and cheat on him. As far as he was concerned, everything was perfect between them. There was nobody else like Ted on the whole roster, so, he had nothing to be worried about. "Thanks, babe."

"You know I work to only make you happy, babe." Out of the corner of his eye, Cody could see the waiter coming with their food. At the same time, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket. He looked at the screen. It was a text. "Teddy? I need to take this, it's my dad. It sounds important. I'll be back soon!" Cody got up and made his way to the bathroom. 'Why did he have to text me now? Why now?' Cody thought as he entered a nearby stall.

_*I'm out with Ted. We're gonna be out for the rest of the night. But don't worry, I'll text you tonight when I'm free. Kisses. -Cody*_

After about five minutes, Cody returned to the table, trying not to show the feelings of guilt he was experiencing at the moment. "It was just my dad. No big deal." Cody noticed that Ted had already started eating. He was about halfway done. "Whoa! What's the rush, big guy?"

"What rush? Whatever that was about took longer than you thought. I waited for you for about five minutes and you never showed, so, I started eating." Ted was very impatient when it came to food. He had been like that ever since he was a child. He would always want to be the first one done with their plate and the first one to get more. He was the champ of eating contests within the locker room. He looked up at Cody and saw something wasn't quite right. "Is everything alright, Cody? Did something happen with your dad?"

Cody was obviously distracted, after a few seconds, he sensed that Ted might have been getting suspicious. "Huh? No, no, he's fine. He was just asking me about something with his stupid computer. It's no secret that the good ol' American Dream isn't the best when it comes to technology, haha" Cody laughed, trying to keep things easy. As Cody began to eat, he was completely unaware of how fast _he_ was eating. He finished his steak and everything else faster than Ted did.

"Slow down, Sonic the Hedgehog. Don't choke on me now." Even though Cody explained himself, something still didn't quite sit right with Ted. Something just told him that something was amiss. He couldn't possibly think of what it was. Maybe it was something more serious with Dusty and he didn't want to worry him. That makes sense. Maybe he just needed some comfort. Yeah, that was it. He took Cody's hand into his own and kissed the back of it a couple of times. "Cody...if there's anything wrong, anything at all...you can tell me. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, of course I know that." Cody looked up at Ted, "Nothing's wrong. I promise babe. I just think it's time for us to begin our second part of our anniversary celebration. That's all. I know you've been wanting to take me ever since our match earlier today. Can we go home?" Cody delivered his pouty face to his boyfriend, knowing Ted couldn't say no to him.

"Hmmm...I thought you would've, at the least, wanted dessert, but if you want to just go home, that's fine by me." Ted took out his wallet and began to pull out some bills, not knowing how much everything cost yet.


	2. Ted's Idea of a Special Night

It was a little bit of a drive, but, the two finally got to their home. When Ted had bought it, he bought it specifically for them, not for anyone else. Whenever they had time off the road they would for here and spend some much needed quiet time together. It was the perfect spot to have their anniversary night. Ted got out the car and went to go unlock the front door.

Ted couldn't open the front door fast enough. Cody had pounced on him, kissing and licking like he only had a few more minutes to live. He had to make it up to Ted. Especially if he was suspecting anything from Cody. He had to make sure Ted forgot the thoughts that were running through his head back at the restaurant. "Our room. Now." The Georgia native said seriously, grabbing Ted by the wrist and dragging him upstairs to the large bedroom on the second floor of their house. Once there, Cody tackled Ted to the bed, roughly tugging his boyfriend's red shirt off before unbuckling and unzipping Ted's jeans. Cody slipped one of his hands into the waistband of Ted's boxers while seductively whispering in Ted's ear. "I want you so fucking bad right now."

"Wow, someone sure is aggressive tonight. I knew you were trying to hump me in our match. I'm never letting you out my legs over my head again." Ted chuckled as he felt Cody's fingers wrap around his growing erection. He had a feeling that Rhodes would want to be the dominant one tonight. It was only on special occasions did he let the Dashing One top him. Only on very special occasions. This just so happened to be one of those occasions.

"Do you want me Teddy? Do you?" Cody asked, still whispering in Ted's ear, already knowing the answer. Cody licked the outside of Ted's ear as he began to jerk Ted's thick member to full hardness. Loving the moans that were escaping his boyfriend's lips as he jerked him. "What do you want me to do baby? Tell me what it is and I'll do it..."

He could tell that Cody was getting more and more lost in the throws of passion. He had to catch him and reel him in before he was too far gone. Running his nails down Cody's covered chest, he smirked and spoke seductively. "I want you to top me. Give me everything you've got, baby boy."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear.." Cody tugged Ted's jeans and boxers off of his legs and onto the floor. Cody then grabbed Ted by his ankles and lifted then in the air. Ted rolled back slightly, getting the hint and holding his ankles in the air for Cody, with his ass completely on display. Cody always enjoyed the sight of Ted's ass. It was so round and perfect. And since Ted was usually the top in their relationship, his hole was still extremely tight, and bright pink. Ted having the urge to bottom happened only on special occasions. Moments like this. Cody licked his lips before dropping down to his knees in front of the bed and slowly placing his tongue on Ted's tight pucker. He couldn't go too crazy too fast, Ted's hole was extremely sensitive. He could already hear the whorish moans of his beefy southern gentleman as Cody gave him one of the most amazing rimjobs of his life.

Ted rarely let Cody top him, but when he did, his boy never failed to deliver, that was for damn sure. It didn't take long for the sensations to be running through his body. Rhodes didn't even have to push into his fuckhole for him to start feeling the vibrations. That was a product of always topping and never bottoming. It was too bad they couldn't both share the same feelings. He ones Cody's hole had to be destroyed by how many times he took him. When he took him, it was rough and relentless. He could only imagine how his boy was gonna be with him. Was it gonna be like all the other times or will he differ?

"You like that, baby? You like it when I lick your hole like this?" After being under the wing of sexual dynamo Randy Orton, Cody had developed some of Orton's habits in the bedroom whenever he was given the opportunity to top Ted. One of the most obvious habits being dirty talk. The young superstar didn't wait for Ted to respond. Instead he went back to eating his boyfriend's ass. He loved how Ted shivered and moaned whenever he touched him.

For someone who was so dominant in the bedroom, Ted was reduced to whimpers and moan within a matter of mere seconds. Even though he didn't really care for the moustache at first, he was seeing that, with time, it only added to the sexual sensations he felt. Feeling Cody's tongue work its magic, added with the brushing of his upper lip hair against his hole, Ted was in Wonderland. His body was shaking and his boyfriend was the cause. He wouldn't have it any other way than this. Well, maybe if Dibiase was topping, but, they would save that for another night.

After a few minutes, Cody stopped and stood back up. "What do you want me to do to you next? You know, I still haven't put what I bought with your card to good use yet." Cody walked over to the nearby dresser and pulled out a plastic bag. He then walked back to the bed and emptied the contents of the bag, revealing a long black dildo, a pair of handcuffs, and a set of anal beads. "Pick your poison, Teddy."

He knew that Rhodes had picked up a few things from Randy from back in their Legacy days, however, he never knew he learned all that. When it came to sex, Ted always felt that he and Orton were on the same level, so, he didn't need to learn as much from him. Cody must've felt otherwise. He bit his bottom lip as he sat on his knees. "Ummm...the...beads..."

"Nice choice babe!" Cody replied in his usual cheerful voice. He picked up the five anal beads all held together by a long black string. The first ball started out small, and the remaining four after that increased in size. "Get on all fours." Cody stated, dangling the set of beads in the air from side to side.

Ted knew he had no idea what he was getting into. He had a feeling that Cody could be quite the kinky guy when the opportunity arose. Still, it was a part of their sexual arrangement. He turned around on the bed and got on all fours, wiggling his ass back and forth to tease the other man. He made sure to really put on his Southern accent, knowing how much it turned his boyfriend on. "I'm ready for you, Coddles..."

"Ohh fuck..." Cody couldn't help but moan. He got on the bed and leaned in next to Ted's ear and whispered. "Fuck, your accent gets me everytime..." With his groin rubbing against Ted's incredible ass, Cody began to softly grind his hard, 7 inch cock in between Ted's round mounds of flesh, once again producing a moan from the Southern gentleman's mouth. Cody then hopped off the bed and grabbed the beads once again. "You ready?" After seeing what looked like a nod from Ted, Cody lined the smallest bead up with Ted's quivering hole. He gingerly rubbed the bead against Ted's hole before pushing it in. "Fuck yeah... You're hole is so tight Teddy Bear..."

"Hnnnnnnn..." Teddy moaned out as he felt the smallest of the four beads push into him. He loved the way Cody was teasing him, yet pleasuring him at the same time. It was a feat that almost nobody could do before him. He knew the beads would only get bigger, so, he started preparing himself. He even thought of a way to turn his boyfriend on even more, if that was possible. "Come on, Codes. That the best you got? This ass deserves more." He reached back and slapped his ass once before giving it a little jiggle.

"Fuck, you want it?!" Cody crashed his hand hard on Ted's left asscheek, before repeating the process again on his right. Cody began to play with the strand of beads. Knowing there were four beads left, he had to have some fun of his own. He roughly removed the first bead from Ted's ass, noticing the way Ted's body jerked away. He then shoved the first bead back inside Ted's hole, followed by the slightly larger second bead. "You wanna get mouthy with me?" Cody replied, feeling his anger rising, but at the same time, he was getting more and more turned on. He loved it whenever Ted competed for dominance when he bottomed. It was a definite turn on.

He could feel the other man becoming more aggressive with his actions. Ted knew that, whenever he angered Cody when he topped, he would get more aggressive and, therefore, more erotic. That was exactly what the Million Dollar Son wanted. He growled a bit as he felt the second bead push in. "You think that does anything? Ha! I could do better by my damn self. You might as well just trade spots with me. You know how much I love that ass of yours..."

"We're just getting started." Cody took the remaining three beads and spat on them to give them some added shine before shoving them all into Ted's ass. If Ted was going to talk back, then he was going to pay for it. Cody let out a sexual growl as he watched Ted's back arch and his head fall back. Ted moaned and moaned, begging Cody to stop, but there was no way he was going to stop now. He was just getting started. It was about time people took him seriously as a top. "Stop screaming, you know you fucking love it." At the end of the strand of beads was a loop, which kept the beads from potentially getting lost inside. Cody tugged on the loop, allowing the largest bead to pop out. He followed up with another hard slap on Ted's rounded ass.

"Fuck!" It was a good thing the house he bought was a good distance away from any neighbors. He was sure that they would've been able to hear that scream. This was definitely a new side of his boyfriend that he was unlocking. The more dominant and aggressive side. He was absolutely loving it. He wanted more, actually. No matter how much it hurt or how much pleasure was sent crashing through him, he wanted more. He was even beginning to drip some sweat a little. "That...the best you got?"

Cody didn't respond. Instead, he violently withdrew the beads from Ted's willing hole and replaced them with his tongue. As he began to passionately eat out his boyfriend's ass again, he had gotten into the habit of spanking Ted's ass like there was no tomorrow. Cody squeezed and slapped Ted's ass, watching the combination of soft flesh and muscle jiggle from the impact.

When he felt those beads get pulled out his body like that, he had to fight every instinct in his body from screaming. He felt like his teeth were gonna clench hard enough to where they cracked. He didn't get much of a relief break before he felt Cody's tongue down there again. He knew his hole was hot. The heat from the beads made his entire ass warm up a few degrees, getting a nice pink tinge. "Nff...eat my ass, Cody..."

"Fuck, you're such a slut. My slut." Cody smiled, he loved to watch Ted's facial reactions to pleasure. It always turned him on. He felt the need not to pleasure him too much though, so once again he stopped, wondering what Ted would do or say to get him to continue. Cody climbed off the bed and picked up the long, 11 inch, black dildo and maneuvered it around in his hands.

Rhodes definitely had a way with dirty talk. It was a specialty of his, as Ted came to find out early in their relationship. When he felt the pause, though, he began to get a little worried. He looked back and saw that he had the dildo in his hands, yet, he wasn't moving any closer to him. "Why'd you stop baby?"

"You're not getting fucked tonight Teddy. You said you could do a better job, so why not put your money where your dick is?" Cody tossed the dildo to the bed near Ted. "You can start by fucking me with that monster."

This was definitely a turn of events he wasn't expecting. He thought they were gonna go al the way with this. For a moment, he thought that he upset him. Maybe he took things a little too far. Still, it was their anniversary. If that's what he wanted, then, so be it. He took the dildo in his hands and began to look it over a couple of times.

"Are you alright, babe?" Cody asked, concerned. He hoped he didn't hurt Ted's feelings. Cody took Ted's place on the bed and decided to make things up to him. Still dressed in his new pair of pink briefs, Cody moved his ass from side to side, trying to entice his man. "You wanna take these off me baby? You like my ass in these briefs? I know you wanna fuck me as much as I wanna fuck you..."

After hearing that, he knew that Cody really wanted this to happen. He wasn't gonna ruin their night. With the dildo in hand, he slapped it a couple of times off Cody's ass, seeing little vibrations from under the fabric. "Fuck..." He didn't necessarily have the biggest ass, but with what he had, it was amazing. After teasing him, he slowly bit down on the waistband and pulled the pink briefs down his legs. He then stuck his middle finger into his pucker with a small smirk. "Hmm...you tightened up for me, didn't you?"

"I'm always tight for you.." Cody breathed out.

"I know you are..." he chuckled a bit as he began to roughly fingerfuck him, somewhat mimicking what he would do to his hole with that dildo in just a few moments. "You like that, don't ya, Cody?"

"Mmmph..shit...yea... I love it.. Don't stop.." Cody moaned as he clenched the bedsheets to keep himself from going wild. Ted knew exactly what to do and how to do it when it came to pleasuring Cody. "Fuck, I wanna feel that big black dildo inside me baby..."

"Lean up here and kiss me first..." When he topped, he always had demands and commands. It was just always something that he did. He loved being in control and it probably spawned from that.

Cody didn't hesitate; he leaned up and turned his head to meet his lips with Ted's. The two engaged in an extremely passionate kiss, Cody began to softly nibble on Ted's lower lip while they both roamed each other's body with their hands. They were fully getting into the kiss until Ted broke the kiss, and pushed Cody back on his hands and knees. "Mmm... a Southern gentleman with some muscle. You turn me on so much.."

He loved it when Cody was his obedient little slut. It just made things that much more enticing and pleasurable. After fucking him with his finger for another minute, he removed his finger and prepped the dildo right at his entrance. He spat on it just for extra lubrication. He wasted little time in roughly shoving the black dildo halfway inside his boyfriend. "Ahh...there we go."

Cody shivered from the impact. "Ohhhh fuck me.. Fuck me..."

"Your wish is my command." With that, he pushed the thick dildo in until he was nine and a half inches in. He would've just jammed the whole thing in, but, he knew he had hit his lover's prostate, judging by the sudden jolt when he pushed up against it. Still, that wasn't gonna stop him. He was relentless as he forced the rest of the dildo up against the other's prostate, no doubt sending him to a level of euphoria he never felt before. Once he had it all the way in, he yanked it out and began to fuck him with it, hitting his prostate every time and way rougher than when he used just his middle finger.

"FUCK!" Cody screamed. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME TEDDY! YEAH! FUCK!" He knew buying that black dildo was going to come in handy for their anniversary. Ted knew exactly how to hit his prostate right, whether he was using his fingers, toys, or his own 9 inch cock. "Fuck! I love you so much baby! Fuck me!" Cody looked back at Ted, who had a face full of joy as he jammed the dildo in and out of Cody's hole. "You like fucking me with that?!"

If he kept this up, he wouldn't even need to touch his lover's cock for it to explode out. In fact, that was the new plan. Make Cody cum without having to touch himself at all. He wrapped an arm around his chest and forced him up to where he was. He kept a nice and deep arch in his boyfriend's back as he spoke against his lips. "Shut the fuck up." It was then he went to dominating his mouth, just like he was his ass.

It was a total turn on whenever Ted got really dominant verbally. Receiving insults and being berated like that made Cody's cock swell. He couldn't take it. "But...you're...fucking me...so...good...with that dildo... FUCK!" Cody tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't help but scream at the intense feelings of pleasure he was experiencing. He hoped Ted wouldn't get angry. Although it would be hot if he did.

Rhodes wasn't the only one that could angry and aggressive. Dibiase could do it just as well, if not better. When his instructions weren't being followed, he immediately relented on his mouth. He yanked the dildo out and threw it across the room. He then flipped his boyfriend and pushed him on his back, immediastely getting in between his thighs. "I think it's about time you learned to follow instructions." With his cock fully hard, he dove right back into his lover, pounding him with all 9 nine inches of his thick erection. He covered the other's mouth with his hand as he went to destroying the side of his neck with his teeth.

"Mmmm! Mhhhhh! Mmmmm!" Cody never wanted to scream as badly as he did right now. Ted was really getting aggressive, which he loved. He was definitely giving Cody's hole a pounding. "Mmmm! Mmmmm!"

The whole locker room would know who Cody belonged to by the time he was done with the sides of his neck. Completely red with teeth marks and everything. He was marking Cody in the most primal way possible. Add that with the fact that he couldn't scream? He knew the euphoria was building inside him quickly. This was possibly their roughest fuck to date.

Cody's legs were flailing in the air, he needed to scream. He could feel his balls begin to swell from the intense night. Cody was about to blow his load like never before. He reached down and grabbed Ted by the ass as the Southern gentleman repeatedly thrusted his entire 9 inches into Cody's hole. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Mmmmmm!" Without ever touching his 7 inch cock, Cody shot 5 amazing thick spurts of cum all over the place. On his chest, his abs, Ted's chest and abs, his face, the bed. It was everywhere. All the while, Ted never let up on the fucking. He still had his hand over his mouth and neck. All Cody could do at this point was take the pounding and love it. He had to be Ted's fucktoy until he erupted inside him, which was obviously the goal.

Mission accomplished. Not only did Ted manage to make Cody cum without touching him, he made him erupt all over the place. He didn't need to see the explosion. He could feel it. He felt the cum fly up and hit his body. He could only imagine the aftershock of something like that. In fact, he was gonna try and see for himself. As Cody was coming down from his euphoria high, his walls were clenched and Ted knew that he would be joining his boyfriend in the pleasure soon. He pounded harder and faster inside of him. He made sure to jam the other's prostate with each thrust. It only took a few more moments before he felt himself on the verge. "I'm gonna...FUCK!" Ted shot his load into Cody's waiting ass. He shot about seven squirts of his thick cum. His body was shaking as his release left him and flooded Cody to the point that it was spilling out his hole in a thick and steady stream.

"That was amazing..." Cody breathed out. "I love you so much Teddy."

"I love you too, Coddles..." Ted leaned over and kissed his boyfriend's lips a final time before pulling out of him and laying down beside him. He looked over with a smile on his face. "Happy 3 year anniversary. May there be many, many more. I love you."

Before Cody could respond to Ted's sweet words. he saw that Ted was already asleep. "How does he do that? He goes to sleep right after he cums." Cody said to himself. He decided to help Ted properly get to sleep: He carefully pulled Ted up the bed until his head was resting on one of the large pillows. He then tried to pull one of the blankets over Ted's naked body to ensure he didn't get cold. Still not sleepy, Cody gingerly crawled out of bed and grabbed his pink briefs, turned off the lights and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.


	3. The Mystery Man is Revealed!

***Previously***

Before Cody could respond to Ted's sweet words. he saw that Ted was already asleep. "How does he do that? He goes to sleep right after he cums." Cody said to himself. He decided to help Ted properly get to sleep: He carefully pulled Ted up the bed until his head was resting on one of the large pillows. He then tried to pull one of the blankets over Ted's naked body to ensure he didn't get cold. Still not sleepy, Cody gingerly crawled out of bed and grabbed his pink briefs, turned off the lights and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Cody walked down the stairs of the house and saw that he dropped his phone on the foot of the stairs. It was obvious that he and Ted were really going at it, even before they reached their room. He picked up the phone and saw that he had received a text 3 hours ago. It was currently 2 am, and knowing Ted better than anyone else, Cody knew Ted would not be waking up anytime soon. "Finally, I have some time to myself..." Cody breathed out as he walked to the living room of the house and turned on a few lamps, leaving the entire downstairs area dim with light. He then slipped on his pink briefs before taking a seat on the large couch and resting his feet on the nearby coffee table. He grabbed his phone and began texting away.

_Hey, I missed your text earlier. Was out with Ted. You awake?_

His phone was vibrating on the nightstand. He had just gotten out of the shower, so, he had a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Why he was showering so late at night? That was a really good question. Drew McIntyre had a lot of quirks about him. He never really questioned himself as to why he did what he did. He just did it. As he walked through the room toward his phone, he knew there was only one person that would text him at this hour.

_Yeah, I'm up. I just got out the shower. The real question is: what are YOU doing up so late? You and Money Bags have a long night?_

_Lol you're so funny. Yeah, we had a LONG night alright. It was amazing. But not as amazing as you, babe. ;)_

Before things with Ted got really serious a few years ago, Cody was dating Drew. They started off as an odd tag team pairing, who went on to become tag team champions together. But once Cody started to get serious with Ted, Drew backed off. Not until recently did Drew start texting Cody again, completely aware of Cody's strong relationship with Ted.

_Of course I'm more amazing than him. He may have more money than me, but, I beat him out in every other way possible. Ain't that right?_

Drew had a smirk on his face as he laid in bed with his towel still on. Everyone knew about Cody and Ted's relationship. It was impossible to not know. However, Drew didn't care anymore. In his head, he was just taking back what was rightfully his. Cody was his first. He only backed off because Rhodes wanted to. Now, though, he was tired of backing off. Cody was going to be his and only his again, no matter what Ted thought.

_Ugh his money, why do you think I'm really still with him? He took me out to dinner tonight. AND he got me a pair of underwear! Something I think you'd like. ;) I will admit though, he fucked me GOOD. and shot his load up my ass, I can still feel it inside me..._

_Ugh...spare me the gory details... ._

_Fuck you, you know that turns you on. ;) Do you wanna guess what I'm wearing right about now?_

_Let me guess...your birthday suit?_

_Nope, what do you think of a tight pair of pink briefs? They're really expensive. They fit my ass so nicely..._

_I'd say that you need to send me a picture. Tighter than your ring gear? You pop a boner in those and you're standing proud for millions to see...regardless of trunk color. ;)_

_Yes, A LOT tighter than my ring gear. Tighter than Ziggler's, if you really need a visual. I'll send you a pic right now. ;)_

Cody giggled as he searched his phone for the camera app. He aimed the phone's camera at his bulge, making sure to get a peek at his abs and thighs as well. Once Cody decided that the pic was suitable to send to Drew. He attached the pic to his next text.

_Something to help you think of me. ;) _

_Drew opened the attached file and saw what Cody was talking about. He was right in saying his briefs were extremely tight. Everyone knew that Dolph wore the tightest gear possible to show off his butt. In actuality, it wasn't even all that big or great. This, however, was the real deal. He licked his lips a little as he replied. _

_Damn, Cody. Looks like you've got great taste in underwear. Maybe you could come by my place and help me with my underwear problem... ;)_

_You know I will baby ;) But I sent you a pic, shouldn't I get something in return? It's only fair :P_

_Hmmm...I will...only if you beg me hard enough..._

_Drew, Baby, Can you pleeeeease send me a pic? I'll love you forever and ever. ;) I'll let you fuck my slutty hole whenever you want too..._

_Drew chuckled a bit as he got Cody to beg for him._

_Gotta give me something more than that, Codes. You gotta make up for pushing me away all those years ago. _

_What do you want me to say? _

_Be creative, O Dashing One._

_Oh great, sexy Drew McIntyre, I am currently on my knees begging you to send me a pic of your gorgeous chest, abs, thighs, ass, and most certainly that Scottish cock. I'm also on my knees imagining if you were here so I can suck you off like never before. - Is that working for you? ;)_

_We gotta work on you indulging in my praises, but, it'll do for now. ;)_

Cody smiled at Drew's text. He was a sexual little beast when face to face, but behind a phone, not so much. He really just wished that Drew could show up right now and have his way with him. But at the same time, he loved Ted. He really did.

_I'm waiting..._

_Patience, young one. You can't rush perfection._

Drew ran his hand through his long brown hair as he undid the towel from around his waist. If it was a picture Cody wanted, it was a picture he would get. Once he had the camera app on, he aimed the camera out and facing his body at an upward angle. He snapped the shot and caught everything. He got his abs, his chest, his erect nipples, and even McIntyre's signature smirk with his hair over his shoulders. There was even a few stray water droplets from his shower still clinging onto his body. It was truly a masterpiece. He quickly hit the Send button.

_Here ya go. Don't jerk off too fast. ;)_

Cody could feel his cock swelling to life, severely stretching the pink briefs he currently had on. Drew always had a special sex appeal to him that Cody loved. His hair, his abs, his nipples. Everything about Drew McIntyre was hot.

_Can you fuck me now? Please?_

_I'd love to. But, I wouldn't want to wake Mr. Money Bags up. I get the strangest feeling he wouldn't like the sight or sound of me fucking his little slut into an utter oblivion. May just be me, though._

_Are you implying that you can make me scream? ;)_

_I'm not implying anything. I KNOW I could make you scream. Scream loud enough to wake the dead and kill them again. A banshee wouldn't have anything on you after I got done. ;)_

_My kind of man. Why don't you prove it tomorrow night? Ted's having a big family get together tomorrow & I'll be here. All alone, in this big ol' house, walking around in nothing but my underwear, fucking myself with my toys. You can stop by around ten, so you'll have plenty of time to make me scream all you want. ;)_

_Sounds like someone's requesting my presence. I humbly accept your invitation._

_Good. I'll be waiting patiently tomorrow. I have to go now, I think I hear Ted waking up... I'll be thinking of you. 3_

_I know you will be. Come tomorrow night, you'll drop Ted and get with a real man, me, Drew McIntyre. It's prophecy. ;)_

_***To Be Continued***_


End file.
